Queen's Gambit
by Azathoth the Nuclear Chaos
Summary: Mitsuru has been given a second chance, a chance to go back and break the cycle, to ease her friends pain, to save the one she loves from his cruel journey. New Cycle story featuring Mitsuru. Minato/Mitsuru Updates Irregularly
1. New Cycle

_**Greetings. General Idea of this fic is that Mitsuru finds herself sent back to 2009 with all her memories, and now she'll attempt to change things for the better.**_

_**Kinda angsty, kinda fluffy. Mitsuru's an absolute badass.**_

* * *

"That'll be all Kikuno-san, thank you."

Kikuno Saikawa, Mitsuru's childhood friend and maid. bowed and left Mitsuru's bedroom. Mitsuru laid down and curled up under the covers. letting out a deep sigh of relief.

She'd had a very tiring day, a board meeting, an investigation into possible shadow activity in Tokyo, stopping to watch the latest episode of Yukari's TV show Phoenix Ranger Featherman Victory, then eating a quick dinner, before now needing to catch a few hours of sleep before it starts all over again.

She shut her eyes and settled underneath her covers, sometimes she wondered what it would be like to have the comfort of someone else in bed with her...someone like him, Minato.

She hated this, she'd think about Minato a lot when she lay in bed at night. Missing him, wondering if all these years later they'd still be together, wondering if there love would still be bright and passionate as it had been when they were still teenagers.

She tried to not think about him, she knew missing him, being sad and lonely would just add to his burden as the gate between Erebus and Nyx. but sometimes she could not help herself.

Punishing Evil from her Lonely throne indeed.

She finally started to drift off into the peaceful embrace of sleep, her last thought being that going to sleep would be far better with Minato by her side….

* * *

When Mitsuru next opened her eyes, she'd expected to hear her alarm clock, feel her soft covers and see the warm early morning sunlight from her window. Instead she opened her eyes and saw a very tidy desk, with files and school books stacked neatly at the sides.

She sat up, she had been leaning on the back of a chair. Had she been captured? She was not tied to the chair or restrained in any way, so she guessed this wasn't the case.

She examined herself to check for injury, only to find...She was wearing her Gekkoukan High uniform?

She got up out of the chair and looked around, She knew this room. It was a room in the Iwatodai dorm, her home during her high school days. It seemed to be late in the day judging from the orange rays of sunlight shining into the room.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed something laying the floor, there was a file laying right by the chair. she guessed must have been reading it... She picked it up and opened it, only to be slapped in the face by a familiar sight.

It was Minato's file, it had a picture of him. His name and age, and various other bits of information. She remembered this file, it was the exact same file she'd be examining when she'd been told a new student would be arriving at the dorms back in 2009...The file was even _dated_ 2009.

Wait, this must be a dream. Mitsuru closed her eyes and tried to wake up. Nothing. She pinched her hand, nothing. This wasn't a dream? But that's impossible-

Suddenly there was a knock at her door. Mitsuru was knocked out of her stupor and took a deep breath, walked over and opened the door.

She pulled the door open, and on the other side stood Akihiko Sanada. One of her closest friends and fellow Shadow Operative. but before that they were both some of the first members of SEES.

Akihiko looked just like he had in 2009. White Dress shirt, Red Sweater Vest, Black Gloves. Even the same bandage above his left eye (now that Mitsuru thought about it, why had Akihiko never stopped wearing that bandage? To this very day he was almost never seen without it)

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Akihiko asked. Mitsuru did not realize in her deep thought that she must have gone pale at the sight of this younger version of Akihiko standing in front of her.

"Um, yes i'm fine Sanada. What is it you need?" Mitsuru questioned. She needed to figure out what the hell was going on, but until then she'd have to play along.

"I just wanted to ask, the new student is coming today right?" A memory suddenly flowed into her mind. All those years ago Akihiko had asked her this very question the day Minato arrived...

"Um, yes, today is April 7th right?" Akihiko raised his right brow in confusion.

"Of course, are you sure you're feeling alright? You usually keep better track of the date." Akihiko sounded concerned. She needed to stop acting strange and be calm.

"Of course, I'm sorry, I'm a little tired. Yes, the student should be here soon. Why?"

"Well, the news said that someone committed sucide by jumping onto the train tracks. So he'll probably be late." Akihiko winced when he said it. Mitsuru remembered that, Minato arrived late because of a suicide. And would not arrive until Midnight...the Dark Hour….

"Yes, Thank You for letting me know Sanada-San. Now, excuse me for a minute." Mitsuru shut the door before Akihiko could respond.

She took in a deep breath and leaned against the door. This couldn't be real, but all evidence suggested that somehow, Mitsuru had travelled back in time. To 2009, to the exact day that Minato would arrive at the dorm.

Mitsuru contemplated this information. And was struck with an idea.

She could fix everything.

_Everything__. _

She could save her Father, save Shinjiro, even save Minato. She had all of her memories of the events that transpired over this year. She could stop all of the pain and suffering that was caused thanks to this foresight.

This was a Miracle, how could she not have seen this at first?

She looked at the clock on the wall, it was 6:30 now. So she had a few hours to prepare. And so she began to plan.

* * *

Mitsuru kept staring at the clock as the hands clicked, slowly reaching towards midnight.

The Dark Hour.

After all these years she thought herself rid of it. But here she was, she was back in 2009, when the dark hour was still around and an actual threat to the population of the Tatsumi Port Island.

The hands struck midnight and Mitsuru prepared herself. In a few minutes, Minato would arrive. Not before encountering Yukari of course.

Yukari...Yukari was a friend. But before they were friends Yukari had not cared much for Mitsuru. Mitsuru planned to rectify that sooner than before. But that could wait, there were other things to take care of first.

"Who's there!?" Mitsuru heard Yukari shout.

Right on cue.

Mitsuru prepared to walk into the lounge. Steeling herself for what was coming ...she was going to see Minato again.

She walked into the lounge of the dorm, Yukari was preparing to pull out her evoker, having been startled by Minato suddenly entering the dorm. just like that fateful day six years ago.

"Takeba, Wait!"

Yukari swung around and looked at Mitsuru. Giving the heiress to the Kirijo group a clear view at a familiar figure.

Minato Arisato, dressed in his school uniform. He looked bewildered, which Mitsuru could not help but find cute. They locked eyes and she was hit with a wave of joy.

She could see Minato again. The only man to ever win her heart, her first boyfriend, the man who would sacrifice his life to save the world.

"I didn't think you'd arrive so late. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm." Mitsuru greeted, not being able to hold back the giant smile that adorned her face.

"Who's he?" Yukari asked, clearly nervous. Mitsuru was almost surprised at first, before remembering that Yukari of course did not know who Minato was yet.

"Minato Arisato, He's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign him here. He'll be moved to a room in the boy's dorm soon." Mitsuru explained, trying to stop her eyes from darting over to Minato. She couldn't help herself, it felt so great to see him in person all these years. If she had less willpower, she would have charged over and kissed him by now.

"...Is it okay for him to be here?" Yukari asked, Mitsuru shifted her focus back onto her brunette roommate.

"Of course." Mitsuru shifted her attention to Minato. "This is Yukari Takeba, she'll be a junior this spring. Like you."

"Hey" Yukari greeted. Still sounding apprehensive.

"Why do you have a gun?" Minato said. Mitsuru noted the lack of fear at the prospect of someone perhaps having a deadly weapon. Minato had always been sort of deadpan and flat, especially at first.

Yukari took a second, not expecting the question.

"Huh? Um, well, It's sorta like a hobby...Well, not a hobby, but…"

"It's for self defense, you know how it can get these days. It's not a real gun, of course." Mitsuru explained for Yukari. Who seemed relieved at Mitsuru's interjection.  
"It's getting late, you should get some rest." Mitsuru continued. Her reddish-brown eyes focused on Minato's Grey ones. and she felt a strange peace come over her as she gazed into them. "Please, let me escort you to your room." Mitsuru offered, Minato nodded in agreement.

She started towards the second floor, Minato following closely behind. Mitsuru suppressed the desire to grab onto his hand, hold it tight and never let go.

It was a quick walk up the stairs and down the hall. She motioned with her arm to his door.

"Here's your room, i hope you'll find it acceptable. Your things are already inside." Mitsuru explained. Minato nodded. He looked tired, not that she could blame him.

"Thank you Senpai." he said simply. Mitsuru beamed.

"And please, if you ever need anything or need to ask a question. Feel free to ask. And if you lose your key, I'd be happy to oblige you with a new one." Mitsuru said. Before turning to leave.

"Does that kid live here too?" he asked as she walked away from him. Minato not even turning to look at her.

Mitsuru stopped dead in her tracks. Slowly turning around to face him.

"What do you mean? No children live here." _Yet._ it would be some time before Ken moved into the dorm.

"I see, Sorry. See you tomorrow Senpai." Minato said, completely deadpan. Before entering his room and shutting the door.

Mitsuru blinked. That was strange but she decided to ignore it for now, and decided on heading to her own room on the third floor to get some rest. She had a busy day tomorrow. She had to put the next step of her plan into motion.

Get rid of that bastard Ikutsuki.

* * *

"Takeba, it's me." Mitsuru annouced as she knocked on Yukari's room door.

Yukari opened the door and raised a brow. "What is it Mitsuru-Senpai?"

"Please, could you guide Minato-" Damn it, Mitsuru caught herself. "I mean, Mr. Arisato to school?" Mitsuru said, hoping Yukari would not notice the slip up on her part.

From the look on Yukari's face, she had. But she thankfully did not question the lack of honorifics or the use of his first name.

"Sure, I can."

"Thank you. I have some very important business to attend to. Good day Takeba." Mitsuru turned and walked away. Now, she had to get to school to set the next phase of her plan in motion.

* * *

"Hello Mrs. Kirijo. How may I help you today?" Ikutsuki asked. Mitsuru looked around his office, it looked no different from any regular School Directors office. Not that Mitsuru cared of course. She had a job to do.

"You're fired." Mitsuru said bluntly. Ikutsuki blinked.

"What's come over you, Mrs. Kirijo? You can't fire me. You don't have that sort of authority." Ikusuki laughed, perhaps he thought it was a joke.

"You're right, I might lack that sort of authority. But considering I know your secrets, I don't think I need it." Mitsuru retorted. Ikutsuki raised a brow in confusion.

"What are you talking about Mrs. Kirijo?" Ikutsuki asked. Keeping his cool.

"Oh, You know what I'm talking about. The Fall, Nyx, The kids you experimented on. I know all of it." Ikutsuki got up out of his chair. He looked surprised, obviously Mitsuru would not have any of that information. And in the former timeline, she hadn't. But now she did, and she was taking care of Ikutsuki now instead of later.

"What is it you want?" Ikutsuki questioned. He backed up against the wall. Mitsuru was far more trained in combat, Ikutsuki knew this. If he were to get close. Mitsuru would, to put it bluntly, beat the hell out of him.

"Pack your bags. You're going to resign as the School's Director and as an advisor to SEES. understood?" Ikutsuki blinked a few times.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll make you wish you had. And that's not a threat, that's a promise. Are we clear?" Ikutsuki nodded.

"Good. I want you to write yourself a letter of resignation now. If you're not out of this office by the end of the day. I'll make you regret it."

Mitsuru turned and exited the room. She had to get to class for the day. but she intended to make a quick stop at the end of the school day to make sure Ikutsuki had gotten the memo.

Ikutsuki let out a breath. and his fear quickly turned to confusion.

_'how the hell did she find out?'  
_

* * *

_**Hello! Hope you all had a great week! So this was an idea I've been playing around with, there's lots of "New Cycle" stories out there. But I was curious about what would happen if someone like Mitsuru was sent back instead of the typical Minato/Hamuko story. I actually wrote this chapter back in July but only got around to finishing it now, IRL stuff and writers block are a pain.**_

_**Was it good? Was it horrible? I'm open to all of your thoughts and criticisms. It might be a little rough at first but it should get better as the chapters go on.**_

_**Have a great day everyone.-Azathoth**_


	2. Setting things in motion

_**4/7  
2009  
**_

"Hello Miss. Is the chairman here by any chance?" Mitsuru greeted Ikutsuki's secretary. Who's head snapped up at the sound of Mitsuru's voice.

"O-oh, Hello Miss Kirijo." The Secretary stuttered out. "My apologies. But the Chairman left, he said he was quitting. He asked me to send his letter of resignation to your father." she explained.

"Oh, I see. He made no mention of his intent to leave when i visited him earlier. How curious." Mitsuru lied skillfully. "Thank you for your assistance." she turned and gave a triumphant smirk.

_'Finally, he's out of the way for now. But I'm not finished with him just yet. But that can wait for now.'_ Mitsuru thought to herself.

* * *

Classes had ended for the day, so Mitsuru decided to just head back to the dorms. But on her way out through the school's courtyard, She saw Minato walking down the pathway, alongside him she noticed a familiar man.

Junpei Iori, Future SEES member and Shadow Operative. Even though Junpei and her weren't close, they had a friendly relationship and were mostly on good terms.

Junpei seemed to be talking about something she couldn't quite make out from her current distance. While Minato seemed to be mostly ignoring him in return.

She approached. Once she was close enough she cleared her voice loudly, Getting the attention of both men.

"Iori, Arisato." she greeted.

"Hey Mitsuru-Senpai. What's up?" Junpei inquired. Minato gave a short nod in greeting as well.

"I was hoping I could borrow Minato-Kun for a moment." Mitsuru asked, And Junpei's eyes dilated to the point Mitsuru was afraid he was going to faint.

"Oh man. Mitsuru-Senpai too!? Man, are you an RPG protagonist or something? You're getting all the chicks!" Junpei complained before slumping off somewhere. Mitsuru raised a brow.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Mitsuru muttered to herself.

"Sorry about that, What do you need Senpai?" Minato said, Her attention snapping back to him, his eyes locking with hers. That familiar sense of calm and peace radiating from his eyes.

She snapped out of her stupor and took a deep breath.

"I was wondering if perhaps you wanted me to show you around the city for a bit. If you're not too tired that is?" She asked. _'Please say yes please say yes-'_

"Sure. why not."  
_  
'YES!'_

"Thank you. Please follow me."

* * *

Mitsuru spent the next hour and a half giving Minato a quick tour of the city. It was calming to just walk with him, giving a very quick and simple explanation of the different locations.

Although it had been pretty embarrassing when she'd mistakenly walked them over to an empty lot where a restaurant she always thought Minato would have loved would be built two years later. He however didn't seem to notice for the most part.

"How do you like the city so far Arisato?" she asked as they strolled around the city streets. She disliked just calling him by his last name, She wanted to call him by his first name. no honorific. just his name. Minato. So simple, yet saying the name had always felt so sweet on her lips.

"It's fine." he said simply. Pulling his headphones up off his neck and putting them on his head. Pressing a button, the headphones quickly began blasting an all too familiar song:

**_Baby, baby, baby  
Yeah!  
_**  
_'Oh, I remember this song'_ Mitsuru thought with a smile and a warm memory in her heart.

_**Fear's awake, anger beats loud, face reality**_

_**Never beat charity**_

_**The enemy you're fighting covers all society**_

_**(Damn right)**_

_**Mommy's not here, gotta fight**_

_**(All night)  
**_  
Mitsuru grinned to herself; Minato loved this song. "Mass Destruction" was the name if she recalled correctly, by the musician called Lotus Juice, Minato's favorite. he listened to a lot of his music but this one song, for whatever reason, must have spoken to him. Because he listened to it religiously.

Mitsuru had listened to some of Lotus Juice's music when she and Minato started dating. It was by no means bad, just not really her style at the time. But after Minato's...passing. She listened to it a lot. It reminded her of him. And over time she'd become somewhat of a fan.

Mitsuru found herself start to hum along to the song unconsciously. Minato must have heard, as his eyes expanded in shock and he looked like someone had just slapped him in the face.

"Senpai...you like Lotus Juice?" Minato asked in disbelief. Mitsuru couldn't help but let out a chuckle at how cute he was.

"Yes. I listen to his music on occasion. I own nearly every album." she admitted. Omitting that most of the ones she had (would?) owned had been Minato's prior to his passing in the previous timeline, and that she didn't currently have any of the albums in this timeline.

"Wow...I never would have guessed." He said simply. Before putting his headphones back on.

Mitsuru smiled. They walked around for a bit longer before returning to the dorm. Mitsuru was unashamed to admit she enjoyed every second of their peaceful little walk.

* * *

It was nearly evening now and currently Mitsuru was reading a novel while sitting on one of the dorm's various couches. Yukari had not yet arrived back at the dorms yet, But Mitsuru wanted to have a word with her about perhaps hanging out sometime. An attempt to bridge the uneasiness between them and hopefully become friends like they would grow to be in the previous timeline.

Mitsuru was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of the door to the dorm opening. It was Yukari as she'd expected.

"Evening Takeba. I was wondering if I could have a quick word?" Mitsuru inquired as Yukari passed. Yukari raised a hesitant brow.

"Yeah. what is it Mitsuru-Senpai?" Yukari asked. Putting her hands behind her back.

"I was just wondering if perhaps you wanted to hang out sometime? Go shopping perhaps?" She questioned. Yukari looked somewhat confused. And she was, why would _Mitsuru Kirijo_ of all people want to hang out with her? Shouldn't she be busy with all her money or something?

"Maybe. I've been kinda busy recently so..yeah." Yukari said, trying to politely brush off Mitsuru, and unintentionally being extremely awkward about it. But she'd never liked the red-head much, and would rather do anything else then hang out with the heiress.

"Ahh. I see. If you change your mind, please let me know." Mitsuru said, Yukari gave a quick nod and bounded away to escape the increasingly awkward situation. Once she was far enough, Mitsuru gave out a long suffering sigh.

'That could have gone better...' the Kirijo heiress thought. But maybe Yukari would reconsider. In the meantime, she had some business she wanted to pursue among the shifty back allies of Tatsumi Port Island...

* * *

_**4/8  
2009**_

Ikutsuki paced around his home. Trying to think despite his raging headache.

_'How the hell could she have known!? There's no way. could she have gotten her hands on the information stored in my harddrive somehow?' _Ikutsuki doubted that. He would have noticed surely if she'd broken into his home wouldn't he? And if so how would she have gotten past his numerous firewalls and passwords?

There was a loud knock on the door. He turned slowly but before he could react there were three more loud bangs.

"IKUTSUKI! OPEN UP!" A man's voice yelled from behind the door. More loud bangs rang out as the man pounded his fist on the door.

There was whispering behind the door. Ikutsuki, gripped with fear, attempted to make his way to a nearby drawer which held a loaded gun he could use to defend himself if need be.

The whispering suddenly stopped and the door was kicked in by a heavy, muscle bound man. Two other large intimidating figures followed him in.

The man who kicked in the door rushed Ikutsuki before he could fully realize the situation. Tackling him to the ground and pushing his face into the hardwood floor.

"Who are you!?" Ikutsuki cried out. The other two men quickly started rummaging around as if searching for something.

"Let him go. I want to have a word with him." An all too familiar female voice commanded.

"M-Miss Kirijo!? What are you doing here?" the former chairman yelled. The man let him go as Mitsuru approached from the house's front doorway.

"What are you doing in my house-" Mitsuru backhanded Ikutuski before he could finish. Grabbing him by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Whatever I want Ikutsuki, and what I want is to stop you. Stop all the pain you, Strega and Nyx will ever cause." Mitsuru whispered, slamming her knee into his stomach.

"Strega? Nyx? How do you know about them?" Ikutsuki managed to say between grunts of pain.

"How is none of your concern. All you need to know is that despite anything you may do, you will not succeed. I'm going to fix anything and nothing you can do will stop that you worthless bastard!"

Mitsuru continued her beat-down of the man with another knee to the stomach and a few well placed punches to his side. Mitsuru fully intended to cause him pain physically _and _emotionally.

"Despite all your twisted fantasies. You're no savior. I know a real savior! A man who would give up his life for no other reason then to save the ones he loves! To save the world!"

Ikutsuki choked on his own blood as the heiress continued to pummel him into a bloody stain. Any hope of fighting back was meaningless at this point.

"Miss Kirijo! We found what you asked for." One of the thuggish men reappeared holding Ikutsuki's laptop. Containing all his information on Nyx, The Full Moon Shadows, and Strega.

Mitsuru finished her beat down on Ikutsuki. Ignoring the fresh drops of blood on her Jacket.

"Thank you. Give me that-" Mitsuru reached for the laptop. But the man quickly pulled it away.

"We'll get our money, right?" The man questioned. Mitsuru nodded.

"I'll arrange for it to get to you, don't worry." The man seemed pleased with that and handed her the laptop.

"Thank you. Remember, not a word of this to anyone, Got it?" Mitsuru said with a threatening tone. The man nodded.

Mitsuru and the men quickly departed. Leaving a firmly humiliated Ikutsuki lying on the floor to suffer.

* * *

_**Hey Readers. I'm sorry for the months of inactivity, I just had a lot of stuff on my plate recently and a bad break-up left me really just drained with my writing.  
  
I hope the chapter is good. It was supposed to be a lot longer but I decided to save that part for the beginning of the next chapter.   
  
Thank you for all the amazing reviews! I'm glad you all enjoy this story and your criticism has been very, very helpful.  
  
The next chapter will be longer. I just wanted to go ahead and get this out to satisfy you guys for awhile while I start working on the next chapter.**_

_**As always, I'm your author, Azathoth The Nuclear Chaos. Wishing you all the best, and a several day late Happy New Years.**_


	3. First Full Moon

_**4/9  
2009**__  
_

After school ended for the day Mitsuru made the decision to head back to the dorm. Tonight was the night the first full moon shadow was supposed to appear. Which in the previous timeline had been where Minato awakened to his Persona ability for the first time.

But not this time. Mitsuru was confident in keeping him as far away from the shadows as she could. It put his life in needless danger and Mitsuru couldn't bear to lose him again.

She **wouldn't** lose him again.

After closing the front door of the dorm behind her, Mitsuru started on her way to the control room. But, the sound of ringing from her flip phone (Which she had to get used to again after getting so used to smartphones. It was almost insane how archaic they felt in comparison.) stopped her dead in her tracks.

Taking the phone out, Mitsuru's jaw almost dropped to the floor as the breath was sucked out of her by the all too familiar number.

_Her Father._

Mitsuru had intentionally avoided calling him up to this point. She couldn't truly explain why. Was it guilt about his death? Fear she wouldn't know what to say? She didn't know entirely.

Gulping down her fear, Mitsuru flipped the phone open, put it near her ear, and pressed receive call.

"_Mitsuru_?" Her father's voice said on the other side of the line. It took willpower Mitsuru didn't know she had to not burst out into tears right then and there.

"Hello, Father." Mitsuru managed to choke out, less steady then she would have liked.

"_Mitsuru, are you okay?_" Her father's concern was palpable even through the phone. Mitsuru summoned everything she had to bury her emotions so she didn't raise any unnecessary alarm.

"Yes. I'm okay. " She lied. It felt so_ wrong_ to lie to her Father like this. But Mitsuru knew she couldn't just tell him she was from the future, come back to stop a great fall from happening and his very death.

"..."

Takeharu was silent for a moment as if he was considering if she was telling the , he took the bait.

"_If you say so. I'm sure you heard about Ikutsuki-San's resignation?_" He asked. After Mitsuru's confirmation, he continued.  
_  
__"It was out of nowhere, so we're going to need some time to put someone else in charge of SEES. For now, you will be taking over all of Ikutsuki's advisor duties as well as continuing with your regular duties as its leader, understood?_" Takeharu spoke with an authoritative tone, but not like the one he used with others. It had a special warmth to it that he only had when he talked to Mitsuru. She knew she missed it, but didn't know how much until now.

Mitsuru's plan was going perfectly so far. She expected and planned that she would replace Ikutsuki as SEES advisor, albeit temporarily. It allowed her even more control, which was something she needed.

"Understood."

"_Oh, and also,_" Takeharu continued. "_Have you been monitoring Arisato?_"

Mitsuru stopped mid-breath. She hadn't been, as she saw little point. She knew he had a Persona, but was actively trying to keep him away from the action. Monitoring him with that knowledge lacked purpose. But people around her didn't know that, and Minato would probably be moved away soon if he didn't show signs of having a Persona.

"Yes. So far we don't know for sure if he's a Persona user or not. But I will continue monitoring until I have confirmation."

Takeharu made a sound in the back of his throat. "_Good_."

"_Goodbye for now Mitsuru. I'll talk to you again soon._" His tone softened, and Mitsuru could almost feel the fatherly grin he allowed himself.

"Goodbye, Father." She beamed. As the other side of the phone went dead, she finally let a few happy tears run down her face before she went back to business.

* * *

Mitsuru stared at Minato's sleeping form through the hidden camera in his room. Most of the time he was a peaceful sleeper, and his soft breathing gave Mitsuru a strange comfort. He was _alive_ again. Her beloved was breathing and moving again.

But, other times he was less peaceful.

Minato tossed and turned sometimes at random. Grunting out names she didn't know and making soft sobbing noises. Which made Mitsuru frown deeply and wish she could hold him and whisper everything would be alright.

_**PING**_

Mitsuru's attention was ripped away by the sound of a communication coming in. She pressed a button on the control panel in front of her and waited for what she knew was coming.

"Akihiko. What's the situation?"

"You're not gonna believe this, This thing is huge-"

"Hurry back to the dorm room Akihiko. Whatever it is we'll take it on together." Mitsuru cut him off.

"Alright, if you say so. I'm almost there now, What's the plan?" Akihiko asked.

"Don't worry about that. Just get inside and I'll take care of things." Mitsuru responded. "I just need a moment to prepare first."

Ending the call, Mitsuru pressed another button on the console. "Yukari, can you hear me?" Mitsuru spoke.

"Yes. What's going on Mitsuru-Senpai?" Yukari responded after a few moments, sounding like she'd just been asleep.

"Akihiko is leading a large shadow back to the dorm and I want to make sure neither of you get hurt. Guard the door to Minato's room and make sure he doesn't come out." Mitsuru commanded with her regular authoritative tone.

"What!? But what-"

"That was an order Takeba. Mitsuru Out." Mitsuru said as she shut off the communicator and rushed to the front door of the dorm. Grabber her evoker and rapier on the way out.

* * *

Akihiko's shoulder bashed the door open and slammed it just as quickly. Taking in deep breaths as he slumped against the door.

"Akihiko!"

Mitsuru rushed over to her wounded friend and examined him. She assumed he'd be mostly uninjured as he was in the previous timeline, But she feared her presence and actions in this new timeline might cause butterfly effects. If Akihiko died, and it was her fault? even indirectly? She had no idea what she would do.

"I'm okay. That thing will be here any second, where's Yukari?" Akihiko asked between ragged breaths.

"Guarding Minato-San." Mitsuru responded simply as he pulled her Envoker from it's holster.

"You might want to get her down here then because-"

"No. I can take care of this myself." Mitsuru stated definitively. Akihiko raised a brow.

"You've never even seen this thing. How are you sure if you can beat it or not?"

"I know. Don't worry." Mitsuru said. The entire dorm shook violently and almost threw Mitsuru off balance.

"I think that came from the roof." Akihiko said. Mitsuru nodded.

"Stay Here." She said before sprinting away and up the stairs. She knew with her Persona she could beat this Shadow easily. But she still found herself somewhat afraid of what might happen.

What if she did lose? What would happen if she died?

**No.** That wouldn't happen.

Kicking in the door, Mitsuru's eyes zipped around the seemingly empty roof for a moment.

Any second…

As if on cue, the Magician shadow struck. One of it's blade-holding arms stabbed at Mitsuru from the darkness, which would have hit her if she hadn't been able to gracefully side-step it.

Ripping her Evoker free from it's holster, she placed it against her temple. She took a deep breath as she pulled the trigger and the familiar pressure battered against her skull for a moment.

"Artemisia!" She cried out. If Mitsuru was being honest, she had no clue why her Persona didn't revert back to Penthesilea. She assumed it was because although her body was younger, her soul remained the same as her future self. Time Traveling into your past self's body wasn't an exact science.

Artemisia rose up behind Mitsuru and snapped her whip. The ice of a Mabufudyne spell surrounding a few of the Magician's arms, which Mitsuru struck with her Rapier. Shattering the frozen appendages and greatly damaging the shadow, as judged by the shadow's high-pitched shriek that threatened to burst Mitsuru's eardrums.

The Shadow attempted to retaliate by thrusting one of it's blades at her, but Mitsuru cut it off with another well-placed strike. Slowly but surely, Mitsuru stabbed and cut the shadow into tiny pieces.

"It's time for the execution!"

Summoning Artemisia, The Persona froze her foe in ice once more. Artemesia picked up the frozen shadow and tossed it high into the air.

With the shadow unable to move and airborne, Mitsuru waited for it to fall back to earth. As it grew closer, Mitsuru drew back her arm and prepared another Rapier strike.

"Adieu." Mitsuru spoke as her attack struck true. The shadow exploded into shards of ice and black sludge, releasing one final death rattle as it dissipated.

Mitsuru let out a triumphant smirk as the battle ended. Proud of herself for managing to take the shadow not only solo, but avoid injury completely.

"What the hell was that?" The voice of Akihiko spoke from behind her. Mitsuru snapped around to see him leaning up against the still open door to the roof.

"Your Persona is different from usual. What happened to Penthesilea?" He questioned. Mitsuru cursed herself for not having thought of an excuse for her Persona suddenly being completely different.

"I'm not sure. It-changed suddenly." Mitsuru stammered out. She hoped Akihiko would think said hesitation was her not truly knowing and not her trying to come up with a quick lie.

Akihiko raised a brow at the curiosity of such a thing.

"I've never heard of a Persona changing before...But no matter. That new one seems useful."

"Agreed." Mitsuru returned. "We should head back downstairs and get you some medical attention."

"I'll be-"

"_Akihiko_."

Akihiko winced at Mitsuru's scolding tone and nodded slowly.

"Fine." He grumbled, clearly not all too happy with her insisting on this.

* * *

After the Dark Hour ended and Akihiko had gotten some proper medical attention, Mitsuru decided to head back to her room and get some much needed rest. Akihiko would, just as it was in last timeline, be out of commission for awhile

As she passed the door to Minato's room, she heard it creak open slowly.

"Mitsuru-Senpai?" The adorable tired voice of Minato asked. Mitsuru turned to see him leaning his head out of his partially opened door.

"Yes, Arisato-San?"

"What's going on? I heard something up on the roof." He questioned. Mitsuru smiled softly.

"It's nothing, nothing at all….Hey? Would you like to go out sometime?" Mitsuru questioned. She kept a cool facade, but deep inside she was deeply afraid he might say no. Mitsuru had so little time with him in the last universe, and she was focused on trying to spend as much time with him now as she could soon. Make up for an old mistake. "Maybe to the old ramen shop in the mall?"

"..." Minato's expression was unreadable. He looked somewhere between shocked that a rich, beautiful girl like Mitsuru Kirijo would want to hang out with him or just being too tired to care.

"...I'll think about it." Minato said before retreating back into the darkness of his room. Mitsuru kept a neutral expression. It wasn't a no but it wasn't a yes either.

Mitsuru returned to her room and entered a gentle sleep. Filled with pride at her accomplishments, and dreams of a better world with her beloved in it. Dreams of them getting married while her father watched on and the rest of SEES (featuring Shinjiro) clapped happily.

_'Soon.'_ Mitsuru thought to herself.

_'Soon'_

* * *

_**Hey Readers! Long time no see. Sorry about the wait on this chapter. A lot of stuff came up whenever I had the chance to write.**__**  
  
From here on out my goal is to get a chapter a month out to you guys. I can't promise it'll go that smoothly, but I'll try my hardest.   
  
I think I've made some actual improvement with my writing as well. Which will hopefully make this a lot easier to read.  
  
More focus on Mitsuru in this chapter. I'm not super used to writing combat, but I hope it came out okay. I'm proud of the little call-back (call-forward?) to Mitsuru's instant kill from AU as well.  
  
I'm gonna be getting Persona 5 Royal for my birthday in twelve days. After I've beaten that I intend to start work on that story on my profile, A Tale of Two Worlds.   
  
See y'all next time!**_


End file.
